Smurfling Trouble: Jokes On Jokey
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: After another of Jokey Smurf's pranks ruins the Smurflings' day, they retaliate to ruin his. After the prank was a success, the hornet's nest was kicked and the Smurflings found themselves in a whole lot of trouble. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Snappy stormed into Smurfette's house as the other smurflings followed behind him, they were covered in soot and ash from another of one of Jokey Smurf's present bombs. No smurfling was more mad than Snappy, whose nerves had finally snapped after getting a present blown up in his face. Not only did it blew up in Snappy's face, it also blew his stack. "Curse that Jokey Smurf," he swore at the top of his squeaky voice, I had enough of his jokes!"

"It could have been worse," noted Nat, "He could have smurfed prune juice inside a cake and served it to us."

"Where did you thought of that smurf?" barked Snappy.

"Remember what happened to Greedy?" Nat asked.

"Oh I remember," said Slouchy, "Greedy was sick for a week."

When his emotions peaked, Snappy tried to vent his rage by kicking a wooden chair across the room, it smashed against the wall and broke in three. "Snappy!" cried Sassette, surprised at Snappy's actions.

"This is the last straw!" announced Snappy as he took off his smurf hat and flapped most of the dust off of it, "We will get back at Jokey by smurfing him hard."

"What do you want to do to him?" asked Slouchy.

Snappy put his hat back on and thought for a moment, "Well I don't like the smug on his face," said Snappy as he calms down, "I want to remove it so bad."

Suddenly a lightbulb lit in Sassette's head, "I got it!" she cried, "We create an explosive designed to disperse pain into his face!"

"Permanent pain?" asked Nat.

"With polka dots for more funniness." added Sassette.

"Sassette, I love you," said Snappy as he hugged her, "That is pure genius!"

"Of course we do need Painter Smurf's paint," explained Sassette, "And one of Jokey's surprise presents."

"How much paint do we need?" asked Slouchy.

"Just enough to cover his body with the stuff." said Sassette.

"I'll get the paint." said Nat.

"I'll smurf a present bomb from Jokey." said Slouchy.

"And I'll smurf it all together." said Snappy.

"What do I do?" asked Sassette.

"You keep a lookout," said Snappy, "We don't want Brainy being nosey when we're going to do this."

"He doesn't like Jokey either." noted Slouchy.

"I'm not risking discovery," said Snappy, "Lets get what we need and meet back here, spread out smurflings!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Smurflings set to work on building their special bomb for Jokey, they gathered up the ingredients one at a time as Sassette keeps an eye on Brainy. Nat managed to commander a couple of cans of paint as Slouchy carefully runs off with an exploding present when no smurf was looking, they quickly return to Smurfette's house where they work to build their paint bomb.

First they have to get the present open without getting blown up, Slouchy suggest to cut a hole at the side of the present and disable the exploding mechanism from there. With careful precision, the Smurflings disabled the ignition switch and were able to get the box open without an explosion. "How do we do this?" asked Nat.

"Fill a watertight bag with paint," said Sassette, "Then fill a smaller watertight bag with paint of a different color."

"Do we have any waterpoof bags?" asked Slouchy.

"I think there's some in the kitchen," replied Sassette, "I'll go get them."

Sassette rushed into the kitchen and returned with two bags of different sizes, Snappy examined the cans of paint and checked their color. "We both got red and yellow," said Snappy, "Let's put the yellow one in the larger bag and the red in the smaller one, remember to put the smaller bag on top."

"Hand me a bag." said Nat.

Sassette hands Nat the large bag as he held it open for Snappy to carefully pour yellow paint inside, when its full Nat ties it shut and places it shut and placed it in the present, just over the device that causes the explosion. Next, Sassette hands Nat the smaller bag and Snappy filled it with red paint. With that full, Nat tied it shut and placed that inside the present, making sure its at the center.

Slouchy then put the lid back on the present and retied the bow as Snappy rearms the bomb, "Its hot!" announced Snappy, "Who wants to deliver it?"

"Its my idea," said Sassette, "I'll do it."

"Okay," said Snappy, "Wish you luck."

Sassette picked up the present and carried it out the door as the Smurflings follow her, they head to Jokey's house where she placed the bomb on his doorstep and knocked on the door before running off. When Sassette regrouped with the Smurflings, they all hid behind a wooden barrel as Jokey answers the door. "Hello?" he asked as he looks around, then he saw the present, "A present for me? Oh boy!"

Jokey picked up the present and carried it inside, when he shut the front door behind him the Smurflings rushed up to a window where they watched Jokey sat the present down at the center of the room. Eager to discover whats inside, Jokey undid the ribbons and removed the lid. The present explodes, and showered everything with red and yellow paint. Turns out the Smurflings used too much paint and the bomb they used was more powerful than they expected, this was evidenced when paint splattered all over the window to the point where seeing through it became impossible.

The Smurflings ran back to the wooden barrel, trying their hardest not to laugh. Once they got into position, the front door of the house opened and the village prankster came walking out of the home. He was covered in yellow paint and red polka dots, the Smurflings couldn't bare to laugh. "Not funny!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

When the Smurflings got a quick look inside Jokey's house, they discover everything inside was covered in yellow paint and red polka dots, it soon dawned on them that they're going to be in big trouble. But it was too late to run away, Jokey caught sight of the Smurflings hiding behind the wooden barrel. "You did this!" he barked, "It was you!"

"How did he figured it was us?" asked Slouchy.

"Uh oh." said Nat.

Everybody looked at Nat as he revealed a yellow paint stain on his pants, Jokey must have caught sight of it. When the Smurflings returned their attention back at Jokey, he was running towards them with steam coming out of his ears. "Run!" cried Snappy, "Run for the hills!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Smurflings took off running as Jokey proceeds to chase them, "Split up!" cried Snappy.

All four smurflings split up and went in 4 different directions, Jokey though remains locked on at Nat due to the paint stain on his leg. Nat tried his best to loose Jokey, but he remains persistent in chasing him. Rather than to cause more trouble than they've already made, the Smurflings ran straight into the woods in an effort to loose him. Since Nat was on the focus of Jokey's mind at the moment, the smurfling tried to ditch him by jumping into the Smurf River.

When Jokey reached the edge of the river, Nat seemed to have all but vanished. "He's gone!" cried Jokey, "Where did he go?"

Realizing that Nat was hiding in the water, Jokey decided to give him space and wait for him to come out. He rushed into the vegetation and hide and wait for Nat to come out, what he didn't know was that the Smurf River carried Nat further down stream, the smurfling managed to break to the surface and swim back to shore without alerting Jokey.

Nat got back up to his feet and heads back home, he soon met up with the rest of the smurflings who were regrouping along the way. "Lost him," said Nat, "Should we tell Papa Smurf on what we did, we'll might get the trouble against us reduced?"

"Think about it," said Snappy, "How much trouble did Jokey caused for everybody?"

"A lot." said Slouchy.

"He never got punished by Papa Smurf," claims Snappy, "He never got punished by anybody."

"Well they kicked him out of the village," noted Nat, "Once."

"I just don't understand how this is irrelevant for us." said Sassette.

"I don't see anyway we could get out of this mess guys," said Slouchy, "Let's just turn ourselves in."

"Assuming we have a plan to reduce the punishment against us," said Snappy, "I am not cleaning Jokey's house after what HE did to us."

"Let's just go to Papa Smurf," said Nat, "And explain what we did before Jokey tells him, the best we can hope for is Papa Smurf was pranked by Jokey before hand."

"Whats the chance of that happening?" asked Snappy.

"Slim."

"Close enough," said Snappy, "Lets do it."

The Smurflings head back to the Smurf Village and head towards Papa Smurf's house, there they found the village leader covered in soot and ash and the remains of a present bomb sitting at the edge of the room. This was probably the Smurflng's lucky day, best now or never.

They opened the door to Papa Smurf's house and stepped inside where the leader was brushing off the soot from his pants, he turned and saw the Smurflings approached him, "What's wrong my Smurflings?" he asked.

The Smurflings told Papa Smurf everything, every detail and every action they had made on their part. With Jokey being Jokey, Papa Smurf don't know what to do on his part. "Don't worry my little smurflings," he said, "Everything will be fine. Besides, Brainy was trying to do something similar to him. I'll see what would be done, just don't worry."

"Thanks Papa Smurf." said Snappy.

The Smurflings soon left and head back to Smurfette's house, "See guys," said Nat, "Nothing to it."

"You think Jokey would react negatively from Papa Smurf's decision?" asked Sassette.

"Not sure what he'll think," said Snappy, "He'll probably... Jokey's nearby, hide!"

The Smurflings hid behind a wheelbarrow as Jokey comes passing by, his face shows that his day was officially ruined. "On the bright side," said Jokey, "I had my house painted, I just hope this paint comes off though."

It will eventually come off, though I'll might take a week or two to do so. As Jokey walks back to his house, the Smurflings sneaked by and rushed over to Smurfette's house where they ran inside and shut the door behind them.

**THE END!**


End file.
